


老鹰狩猎

by butterflykeyboard



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflykeyboard/pseuds/butterflykeyboard
Summary: 老鹰狩猎 - "Eagle Hunting"Or, the day a president dies.





	老鹰狩猎

**Author's Note:**

> All characters appearing in this work are real. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is entirely deliberate.

Killing one man is easy. Anyone can do that. 

Killing a president is quite another task, but there are many ways to do that, especially with the backing of the entire National Security Bureau. She could look down from one of the Shanghai skyscrapers and blow his head off with a sniper rifle. She could place a bomb under his car or helicopter, she could lace his food with poison, she could do any number of things. 

But it was decided that a violent, shocking death would make him a martyr to a cause they did not wish to ignite. So instead of a gun or a bomb or a knife, she instead held a hairclip - one that contained a custom-made microinjector containing an odourless, untraceable toxin. 

Just as planned, she saw the President enter the changing room - and noted that all but one of his Secret Service men waited outside. She let the other members move ahead, putting a smile on her face to match theirs. And she wondered how many of them were pretending to like this repulsive man, how many were putting on a smile just like she was. The nine of them were practised at this kind of thing now, to the point where even she had difficulty telling if they were pretending or not. And she was the one with intelligence training. 

She let Momo hold the man's attention as she moved in beside him, blocking her hand from the view of his bodyguards - and pressed the hairclip to his leg. On the count of one, nothing. On the count of two, he started to cough. And by the count of five, he collapsed on the floor, coughing and struggling as his heart gave out. The others beside her gasped in shock, backing away from the body - apart from Jihyo, who was trying to check his pulse. Her leader would find none. All while she stepped back and shouted for help in English, putting on quite the appearance as she let her fake tears fall. 

The hairclip would be tossed into a trashcan. The autopsy would be conducted by a man paid off by the NSB, and would find nothing suspicious. And the truth of the 45th President's death - a heart attack in a women's changing room - would be hidden from the world. 

Killing one man is easy. But only people like Chou Tzuyu could change history.


End file.
